kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Bakugan City
'Bakugan City '''is a featured world in Kingdom Hearts & a main factor of the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawers. Description Bakugan City is a wonderful & radiant oasis where Bakugan, Humans, Vestals, Neathians, & Gundalians live together in peace. Bakugan City Is home to the Orginal Battle Brawlers because their headquaters is located in the city & they are the Primary Defense of Bakugan City. The Orginal Six Brawlers' Bakugan Have Evolved to God Bakugan. Story 1st Visit The story starts with Dan Kuso, the leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, and his partner, Pyrus Dragonoid (a.k.a., Drago), defeating Masquerade and his partner, Darkus Hydranoid. But when Masquerade got up, his mask fell off and he reveals his frue form, Dan's friend, Alice Gehabich. Dan was suprised. Alice was worried that she might not battle anymore. But Dan tells her that no matter how good you are, you're always special just the way you are. Then Alice decides to accept it. Meanwhile, Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive in Bakugan City and look around a bit. Goofy asks Sora where they are. Sora says he doesn't know. But then, a red sphere rolls into them. Then Sora picks it up. He asks what is it. Then the sphere opens up. It started talking. Then Sora thought the gang knew that voice. Then they knew that it's Drago. He is so glad to see them. Then Dan shows up. He was happy they found Drago. Then he introduces himself then Sora introduces himself, Donald and Goofy. Dan asks if they know Drago. Then Drago says he used to always help the gang defeat many Heartless created by Maleficent. Then Dan asks if Sora uses any Bakugan. But the gang says they don't have any bakugan. Then Dan says that's okay. He says he'll give them their own bakugan. The gang were excited to get their own. Meanwhile, in the center of Vestroia, Drago's home world, Hal-G sees that Dan has new friends. Then Pete says that Hal-G knows Dan. Hal-G says that Pete knows Sora and the gang. But Pete says he doesn't have a bakugan of his own. But then a big flash of light appeared and out of the light came Hal-G's bakugan, Naga. Then he tells Pete not to worry. He says he's got a bakugan for Pete. Naga then summons and introduces Pete Darkus Minotoid. Pete says that it's perfect. Then he summons an army of Heartless all over Bakugan City to find Dan, Sora, Donald and Goofy. Meanwhile, Dan shows the gang the Brawlers' headquarters. The trio were amazed and surprised by the mind-blowing and breath-taking experience. Dan asks if they like it. They love it. Then they stopped and looked out the viewing glass and Donald asks what is it. Dan says that is the battle arena. Sora and the guys were amazed by it. Then a bunch of Heartless appeared behind them. The trio and Dan turned around and get shocked. Sora, Donald and Goofy beat them. Dan asks what was going on. Sora tells him it's okay and they'll help him. Dan then thanks him. Then they entered the main room and Dan and his friends, Runo Misaki, Marucho Marukura, Julie Makimoto, Shun Kazami and Alice were talking about the Heartless invading the city. Julie says to ask "guys who actually beat" them. Dan then introduces the trio to his friends, the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Marucho asks if the boys use any Bakugan.Dan reminds him that they don't actually even have any. He tells the brawlers the boys will get their own bakugan partner. Shun then tells them that the Brawlers' bakugan got captured and put into the cellar. Sora says that they'll rescue them. Dan offers to come along. After a long journey in the headquarters and and fights against the Heartless, Dan and the gang finally made it into the cellar. Drago then calls out that they're here. But Sora says that nobody's here. Then voices came across the room. Sora, Donald and Goofy look around to see who's calling. Then the little colorful balls opened up and started moving towards the boys. Sora, Donald and Goofy were shocked and amazed. Dan and the boys pick them all up. Dan introduces the balls to the guys. Then they say their names one by one, Runo's partner; Haos Tigrerra, Marucho's partner; Aquos Preyas, Julie's partner; Subterra Gorem; Shun's partner; Ventus Skyress and Alice's partner; Hydranoid. Goofy says that they were the bakugan the brawlers lost. Drago asks what happened. Gorem says that he and the other Bakugan tried to defeat the Heartless. Preyas says that they almost had them and cries that they couldn't beat them. Hydranoid tells Preyas to relax. Tigrerra says that they got pulverized by "some kind of big bullying talking cat" who invaded the HQ. Skyress says then Pete grabbed them in put them in the cellar. Sora says that it sounds like they met him. Then he says that he, Donald and Goofy will be honorary Brawlers so they can help them. Dan quickly agrees. Then the other brawlers did, too. Sora, Donald and Goofy were excited. So Dan gave Sora a Pyrus Bakugan, Donald an Aquos Bakugan and Goofy a Subterra Bakugan. Then the Bakugan opened up and started talking. They introduced themselves as Leonidas, Sealor and Rhinoid. Meanwhile, Hal-G says that the boys got some Bakugan, too. Pete says that they saved the other ones and became Brawlers. They were frustrated. Naga violently silents them. He states that Drago has gone too far this time. Minotoid stops Naga and gets an evil idea. He says that they should trap Drago and the others in a place called the Doom Dimension. Hal-G and Naga suddenly get to the idea. Pete asks what the Doom Dimension is. Hal-G says that it's a place where no one escapes. Naga says that the Bakugan who enters shall be trapped there for all eternity. Pete then states that that's the place they're gonna put an end to Drago's winning streak. Minotoid states that he was trapped there for hundreds thousands of years. Naga also states that once he seized the corrupt, evil powers of the Silent Core, he released Minotoid. Pete gets the idea and states that they should do it ''personally. Then, the brawlers entered the tournament and they managed to win. Everyone was happy and proud. But suddenly, a dark vortex appeared and out came Pete and Hal-G. Everyone was shocked by it. Sora asks who that guy is. Dan states he calls himself Hal-G. Alice tells the trio that Hal-G has taken over her grandfather; Dr. Micheal. Pete says she figured it out. He tells everyone that they should figure that he has his own bakugan, Minotoid. Minotoid greets Drago. As Drago reconizes him he asks what's he doing on Earth, another ball appears and tells Drago Minitoid was freed by him. Drago reconizes that voice and realizes it's Naga. Goofy asks if Drago knows them. Drago replies "yes". Minotoid tells Drago that if he loses to him, he'll be banished to the Doom Dimension. But if Drago wins, he'll leave him alone; for now. Drago accepts. Along with Leonidas, Sealor and Rhinoid. After a huge and epic battle, Pete and Minotoid have been defeated and as they're bout leave, Minotoid swore he'll be back for his revenge. When they left, Sora asks what was that all about. Back in the main room of HQ, Drago tells Sora, Donald and Goofy that Naga and Minotoid were the evilest Bakugan in his home on Vestroia. He says that Minotoid was one of the Bakugan that had intimidating power and used it to conquer but was defeated by the powers of the Silent and Infinity Cores and was banished to the Doom Dimension eons ago. Drago asks why he came here to Earth. Dan states that it must have happened when Naga fused with the Silent Core. Goofy states that it means that Minotoid and Naga want payback. So Sora decides to stop Naga and Dan and the others agree. Meanwhile, Pete frustratingly says that he hates the boys. Hal-G sees that they're coming to Vestroia. Naga angrily says that they can't destroy him. Pete states that unless they ''don't ''come at all. Heroes Battle Brawlers #Dan Kuso #Runo Misaki #Marucho Marukura #Julie Makimoto #Shun Kazami #Alice Gehabich # Mira Clay # Baron Leltoy # Ace Grit The Brawlers' Bakugan *Pyrus Dragonoid *Haos Tigrerra *Aquos Preyas *Subterra Gorem *Ventus Skyress *Darkus Hydranoid * Aquos Elfin * Subterra Wilda * Haos Nemus * Darkus Percival * Ventus Ingram Sora's Bakugan *Pyrus Leonidas Donald's Bakugan *Aquos Sealor Goofy's Bakugan *Subterra Rhinoid Villains * Pete * Darkus Minotoid * Hal-G * Naga * Mylene Farrow * Shadow Prove * Lync Volan * Volt Luster * Gus Grav * Spectra Phantom * Pyrus Helios * Prince Hydron * King Zenoheld Boss Music 1st Visit * Pete and Minotoid-Rowdy Rumble * Hal-G and Naga-The Encounter 2nd Visit * Gus, Shadow, Mylene, Volt and Lync-Rowdy Rumble * Spectra and Helios-Vim and Vigor * Hydron and Zenoheld-The Encounter * Spectra and Maxus Helios-The Corrupted Category:Worlds Category:Non-Disney Worlds